A Little Less Broken
by retwin
Summary: A work of Mature fiction featuring Jason Bourne and Nicky Parsons.
1. Chapter 1

Broken Pieces

Author: Sidnea Blackstone

Disclaimer: I don't own them I just like to play.

AN: This is a mature work of fiction.

Jason shifted into the shadows of the street and watched as Nicky lazily made her way through the crowd outside the cafe; she'd stayed later at the library than was her usual and had stopped for a coffee. Soon they were headed back up the hill to the quiet residential section of the village. She knew he was there, Jason was sure of it, but she pretended…playing the game.

It was a game they played many times; one he'd forgotten. A game he realized he had missed as he stalked her across two oceans, three countries and four towns to this idyllic Irish village. She looked so sweet and wholesome as she smiled at a mother and child, that he felt his body throb with need. That is what he needed from her; her light. Just as she needed his darkness. They were two pieces of the same broken being; fitting together.

Shifting all the jagged, broken pieces together until the deepest and sometimes darkest parts of them were concealed, projecting pretty pictures. Underneath all the pretty pieces he was dark, feral and lost. She was lost, too, but not to the same extent as he, himself was. She was lost and wild under her constrained appearance, which is what drew him to her. They both had wants and needs, carnal in there intensity that only the other could satisfy.

As she moved past the outer edge of the village and into the dark countryside that housed her tiny cottage he moved closer still but remained hidden in the shadows. She would be able to hear him breath if she stopped to listen, but she wouldn't at least not yet. He knew she would assume it was him following her, would believe he had found her after five months, but she wouldn't be positive after all when he'd put her on that bus in Tangiers he had no memory of her…Of the feral games they played.

He would wait until the dark closed in around her making her question herself and then he would make his move, but not yet. No, he like this part of the game too much. He wondered darkly how the hell he'd been able to accept the tameness of life with Marie. He hadn't been able to find release for this part of him with her and he'd felt like a bastard for fucking her so sedately and wanting more.

With a barely perceptible hesitation she quickened her pace and he smiled as she succumbed to her survival instincts. Running full out as she neared the little cottage, but he didn't pursue her. Instead he skirted around her path and let himself in through a downstairs window.

Stealthily he moved through the darkened kitchen and down the hall to the alcove beside the front door. His pulse was racing and his fingers itched with the thought of sliding over lemon scented skin and deep inside the hot depths of her. Closing his eyes he remembered the feel of her fluttering, clutching him with slick folds as he inhaled their combined scents. Just the thought of her smell made his rock hard flesh weep.

The scratching of the key in the lock brought his eyes open and he inhaled her scent. Lemons, salt and fear mixed with sexual arousal and coffee tickled his nose as his nostrils flared. She was barely in the door before he had her pinned to the far wall. Startled she tried to turn around, but he held her firm.

"Spread your legs," he commanded as he moved to press the hard ridge of his jeans against the softness of her skirt clad ass. They should be talking, but he hadn't followed her trail for five months just to talk. He had a need and right now it was constricted by his too tight blue jeans.

Nicky was humming in the back of her throat as he rhythmically taunted her with his shifting hips and she spread her legs willingly offering him what ever he would take from her. Her foot hit the paper coffee cup she dropped when he pushed her against the wall startling her. When his strong fingers worked her skirt up to her hips and exposed her scantily clad sex to the evening's cool air she hummed her delight.

Memory shot through him at the sounds she made in her throat; It was in Paris and Nicky was on her knees between his thighs. Her beautiful lips wrapping around his cock and she was humming just like that as she swallowed him deep. Jason thrust against her and pulled the panties she wore down, pushing them to her knees as she pressed her beautiful round bottom back into the placard of his jeans giving them both much needed friction.

Running his hand up her stomach he squeezed her breast and then slid it over her shoulder and down the center of her back; before letting his fingers skim the cleft of her ass and then slip four thick inside her wet opening.

God she was good he thought as he pulled his fingers free and yanked his jeans open; freeing his turgid sex only seconds before he was ramming it deep inside her grasping, wet core. When he was root deep pressing against the spot deep inside her that intensified her pleasure; her head shot backward and struck him a glancing blow and the taste of his own blood coated his tongue. Dipping his head he pressed his cheek to hers and thrust deep again. The sound of two pleasurable cries echoed through the little cottage and intensified with each bend of his knees and thrust of his hips.

He banded one arm low over her belly and wrapped the fingers of the other hand around her neck stroking it roughly with his calloused fingers. "So delicate," he murmured as he slid the hand at her waist down to slip against the hidden bundle of nerves and press it firmly as he continued the long probing strokes to her core.

Jason let his lips skim the throbbing pulse at the base of her throat biting and sucking as she began to tremble around him. He pressed deep and bit his lips and her neck to stave off his own release. She was still fluttering and whimpering when he pulled out and physically turned her to face him; ripping the prim little blouse open to find breasts unrestrained .

With a little growl he claimed her mouth and thrust his tongue deep as he palmed the heaving mounds; before he nipped and licked a path from mouth to nipple and lower until her fingers were scrambling for purchase as he fucked her with his tongue. Sucking at her until she was coming again; her juices running down her thighs and he feasted on every drop.

The only thing holding Nicky on her feet was Jason's hands on her hips and his lips as he drank her. So when he pulled away she slid to her knees straddling his hips as her boneless body draped over his. He could feel the fine tremors slithering under her skin and her breathes were fast pants as her head lolled to his shoulder.

Jason ran his hands possessively over her body as he settled back against the wall and lifted her hips as he once again took what was his for the taking, "Look at me." It was a harsh whisper as he trembled on the brink of his own release. When her pleasure glazed eyes met his he began thrusting hard and mercilessly deep…One…Two…Three thrusts and he was roaring head thrown back as he poured into her.

Pressing her forehead to his she stroked his cheeks and neck and they shared each others breath as He recovered. "God, I missed you," Nicky murmured as kissed his lips gently.

He'd missed her too and it wasn't just the gritty sex against the wall he'd missed.


	2. Chapter 2

Broken Pieces: Meshed

Nicky awoke slowly, her body deliciously warm and boneless. She hadn't slept so well in…She thought about that for a moment…Years. It had been a little over two years since she'd been able to sleep such dreamless, peaceful sleep. It was due solely to the man that held her naked body captive; his left hand was splayed fingers wide on her belly. She was laying on his right arm and it was curled around her, his forearm pressed tightly to her overly sensitive breasts. There legs were a tangle, the hard ridge of his arousal was nestled into the cleft of her bottom and Jason's face was buried in her hair; his breathing was steady and warm against the nape of her neck.

Her heart skittered at the deep contentment found in waking again to this mesh of their two bodies. Snuggling backward into the cradle of Jason's thighs she gasped as the tip of his manhood pressed painfully at an entrance he'd never asked of her and she'd never expected to entertain. It sent an odd flutter through her, the thought of this last barrier crossed, and she gulped it back her body trembling.

Behind her Jason shifted his hips unconsciously pressing that uncharted territory making her whimper softly a little afraid of what might happen if he slept on or god forbid awakened and forgot who he was with. Had he held Marie this way? Did she awaken to the pressure of him pressing deep inside that place and welcome him? Tears sprang to her eyes then and her fearful trembling became sorrow filled tremors.

How many mornings in the last two years had she awakened in his arms like this? She felt tears slid down her temple, wetting the warm cotton of the pillow beneath her. Her mind so intent on playing every possible scenario that could have happened she was startled when the hand on her belly skimmed lower and slid between her thighs. Lifting her left leg higher to rest backward over his hip he shifted from his precarious place until the probing head was sliding through her moist folds and prodding the tiny bundle of pleasure nerves.

Sliding his rough palm back up from her knee to the moist heat of her sex Jason allowed his fingers to twirl the dark curls as he bit her neck lightly, "Never," he whispered. "I never woke up with her," he shifted his hips burying himself deep inside her. "Like this," he bite her shoulder and arched his hips trying to get even deeper within her. "Not once."

Dimly she realized she must have spoken her pain aloud and he was trying to calm her. Just saying what she wanted to hear, but as he pinched her clit and continued his pistoning thrusts he murmured the truth against her flesh. "I didn't sleep," he licked her neck and bit her earlobe. "She wasn't you…"

"Jason," Nicky gasped as he hit that spot hidden so deep within her sending pleasured warmth through her belly causing her to press her body backward into his thrusts. Restless her hands found his and twined their fingers together squeezing with each buck of his hips mimicking her tight sheath.

Pressing his left hip against her he rolled them until she lay sprawled on her belly, arms above her head as he quickened his pace. "I fucked her Nick," he told her through gritted teeth as he hardened his thrusts and a tear slid from his eye to her shoulder. "But it wasn't really me."

His words tore a cry from her lips and she tossed her head backward, but met only his shoulder as he dodged her attack and slammed even more powerfully to the hilt within her. "I fucked her and I came, but I still couldn't sleep and in the mornings when she woke up I was already gone."

His words were sharp and hard like his thrusting cock and she pressed her knees into the mattress; bucking and pressing into his pinioning hips. "She didn't know," he thrust violently against the spot he'd found earlier ripping a gasp from her throat and a keening cry from her chest. "She couldn't understand this…Me…The darkness that claws at my chest."

Jason wrapped there twined arms around her waist and the reared up onto his knees dragging her with him. "But you do," he whispered as he simultaneously thrust upward into her and pressed her down upon him and stilled as she came apart in his arms. "You know what I am…accept all of me…Don't you, Nick."

"Yes," she breathed as her head fell back onto his shoulder her breasts bouncing with her labored breathes.

She swiveled her hips and squeezing him tight in her fluttering sheath making him curse as he came, "Fuck!"

"You watched me kill Desh." He ground out as he savored the feel of his body messed so completely with hers.

"I did," she murmured softly as she disentangled herself from him even as her orgasm faded and they both protested the lose of his seating within her, but she moved anyway, turning to face him.

Sliding toward him in the dipping mattress Nicky pressed herself from knee to thigh, thigh to hip and hip to chest against him. Lifting his hands one at a time she kissed them gently the way she'd wanted to that night in Tangiers, "My hands aren't clean," she murmured and pressed her forehead to his. "Mine are just as bloody as yours."

"I'm so sorry, Nick." The words were torn from his throat as he framed her face pulling away to meet her gaze.

Nicky gave him a sad smile as she brushed her lips against his and whispered, "Nothing to forgive…I wish it had been me." She shrugged and stroked his cheek, "But…"

"But," he prompted.

"But I'm glad you weren't alone," she admitted with tears clogging her throat.


	3. Chapter 3

Less Broken

The door to the small bathroom opened and lemon scented steam rolled out in a wave; preceding a towel clad Nicky, her skin flushed and her hair wet. Jason watched from the kitchen table as she turned toward the bedroom; his coffee forgotten. He waited just long enough for her to have time to drop the towel and then with lithe cat-like movements he made his way to the room. He was rewarded with the sight of her bent at the waist as she stepped into the lacy little nothings she called panties. Her ass was so round and tempting; Nicky was thin with not an ounce of fat on her, but her ass was perfectly plump.

As she pulled the scrape of white lace over her calves and thighs he noted the many finger shaped bruises he's inadvertently left behind during their lovemaking and the animal inside him roared with satisfaction. It was the sight of her tiny breasts, barely more than taught nipples swaying with the swish of her hips as she pulled her panties over her hips that sent him over the edge.

Without conscious thought he made his way to her side and without preamble plunged his hand under the waistband of her newly donned garment.

"Jason," she gasped as his fingers scraped through the curls between her thighs and thrust into her waiting sheath. He smiled when her respirations trebled and her pert breasts bounced and heaved with her increased heart rate. "I just-jus," she stuttered to a stop as his thumb found her clit and fondled the nerve center.

"Just what, Nick," he prompted her when her eyes fluttered closed and her pelvis tilted and her hips swiveled searching for that perfect touch. The one that would shatter her into a million pieces and then put her back together a little less broken than before.

"Hmmm," she questioned as heavy lidded eyes met his and unconsciously one of her hands slid up her belly to pinch and pull at her own breast. When he pulled her hand from her ministrations and just cocked his eyebrow at her she frowned. It was cute the way she pouted; biting her lip as she admonished, "I just took a bath. Now I'm going to smell like sex again."

"You already smell like sex, Nick." He grinned as he wiggled his fingers within her moist, hot opening. "Your not wet because of the shower."

When he yanked her panties down with his free hand he knelt between her spread thighs and took a deep breath; scenting her. He was savoring the musky scent mixed so enticingly with lemons, but it was missing something. "You should always smell of me, Nick." He rubbed his nose hard against her clit and inhaled as she moaned and grasped his head for support. "You smell so sexy, baby like warm lemon and female musk, but I want to smell myself mixed with you." He unfastened his belt buckle and the buttons of his jeans one-handed and then using the juices from her sheath he stroked his straining cock before drawing her down on her knees astride him as he impaled her. Hard!

"God," she moaned as her head fell forward onto his shoulder. She hadn't been expecting him to take her so quickly and though she was wet he was large and the sudden fullness and the way he went so deep startled her.

"You're mine, Nick!" He growled as he guided he to lay back on the floor and then scooped her legs up over his shoulders and slammed into her.

"Yes," she nearly screamed as the broad tip of his cock slammed against her womb; it was an oddly pleasurable pain that he repeated with each thrust. This position was new to Nicky, her knees pressing into her shoulders and her hips and ass curled off the floor as he possessed every inch of her, and she could hardly breath when he was pressed so deep.

It was as if she felt him in her chest with each thump he made against her inner walls. Her hands clawed at the tile floor beneath her and her head tossed as she panted and moaned with need. She needed something, but couldn't grasp what it was.

Her breasts were pinned beneath her own thighs and the stimulation was nearly unbearable. The position had his pelvic bone crushing her clit with each thrust and his total domination of her movement made her flutter on the edge of release, but something was missing, "Ja-son," she gasped.

The sound of his name on her lips pulled a deep animal growl from his throat and he slammed into her with more force than before coming as he ground his hips against hers and turned biting the flesh of her thigh where it met her knee.

With a ragged cry she came apart, her legs shaking as they slid off his shoulders and her arms limp as she lost all feeling in her body except for her grasping, clutching womb as it drank deeply of him.

She opened her eyes when she felt Jason's lips on her cheeks, whispering as he kissed her eyes and nuzzled her cheek. "Shhh, baby, don't cry."

Nicky was startled to find she was indeed crying; great gasping sobs. She was just so overwhelmed. It had been so long since she'd been with Jason and this last twenty-four hours was like sensory overload. Her legs were still trembling, but she forced her arms around his neck to hold him to her. He tried to pull out and away from her, but somehow her limp legs found the strength to clutch him to her. "No," was her desperate plea and he could not deny her.

Watching her with frightened eyes he stroked her hair out of her sweaty face and met her brown gaze and any fear of having hurt her fled, because there in her eyes was a love for him that knew no bounds. At that moment he realized that they may have been shattered by the last few months, but together they were a little less broken.


End file.
